Viewers of content displayed on conventional media devices, e.g., a television, have limited means of interacting with such content.
Viewers of content displayed on a first media device, e.g., a personal computer, cannot through simple commands transfer data to one or more other media devices, e.g., a television or a wireless device, and/or non-media devices, e.g., a kitchen appliance.
Viewers of content displayed on a first media device, e.g., a personal computer or a wireless device, cannot through simple commands distribute the display of the content on one or more other media devices and/or non-media devices.
Viewers of content displayed on a first media device, e.g., a television, cannot through simple commands interact with data related to the displayed content on one or more other media devices, e.g., a personal computer and/or a wireless device. In particular, the content displayed on a first media device cannot not be easily synchronized or customized with content displayed on one or more other media devices.
Data describing content displayed on a media device or products purchased in retailers is typically not structured and/or cannot be accessed in a manner to enable efficient recognition of speech, search of databases, and/or display of advertisements.
Current speech recognition technology face limits in accurately recognizing speech in the absence of training data. A general language model or even topic-specific language models can still generate large vocabulary sizes. These limits make it difficult to enable viewers of content displayed on a media device to interact with such content through speech inputs. These limits make it difficult to enable consumers to generate a shopping list by speaking one or more words describing a product.
Current methods of offering purchase incentives, e.g., coupons, deliver the incentives in a manner which is not customized to the most likely user or at a time most likely to influence the decision to buy the product.